User talk:JordanianJordan
Hello I'm Jordan A huge fans of western RPG's, spent tons of hours on Skyrim, hundreds on Onlivion (still not done with it) and an amount I'm ashamed of on Dark Souls (DSII even more I'm sure) I only wish to help, no intent in griefing or providing false info whatsoever. If anyone needs help testing/verifying/confirming anything please contact me, i'd be happy to help. Please don't see my mistakes as deliberate acts of fault, they will always be non-intended honest mistakes. Also, I'm from the country Jordan so I may have some difficulty wording things in English, barely been speaking the language for two years now. ---- 18:17, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Shops Hey there! Thanks for the info added to Caxton's Weapon Prices. It looks much better with the tables complete. Regarding Delec and Joye, I think you are wanting the tables to be less wide, to remove some of the empty space around the text? To change the width of a table, go into 'Source Mode'. Near the top, there will be a line of text saying things like 'Border Color', 'Font Size' and most importantly here 'width' and it's the number next to this that controls how wide the table is. I set Madeleine's tables to 450px, but since Delec and Joye's have one less column, perhaps lowering it to something like 350px would work better. What I shall do is change the sizes of the tables on Joye's page (and fix the title links as well). Then if you think it looks better, you or I can then do the same with Delec as well. It's already looking far better with the tables added than when it was just bullet points, so great job! Artirtico (talk) 21:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I get it now; sorry for the misunderstanding. Unfortunately I don't think that you can independently alter the width of the columns (as far as I'm aware anyway). The width of the column is automatically determined by the largest word(/s) within it, which in this case is the title 'Amount Available'. Nothing in the 'Price' column is very long which is why that one ends up being very small. I agree with you entirely in that the 'Amount Available' column would be better if it were made smaller, since such a big space for a single number is indeed wasteful. The only thing I can suggest is changing the title. 'Stock' would work alright, and that would result in the column being set to a similar width to the 'Price' column. Further lowering of the overall table width would also remove more excess space, just as long as it doesn't end up splitting something up into 2 rows. Artirtico (talk) 17:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) It is usually quite handy how the tables fit themselves around the text automatically to save you having to adjust it independently, but it would be nice to have some kind of override for those occasional circumstances where it would work better done manually. Joye's items sold section is looking great! Definitely much more efficient in space which makes it neater and aesthetically superior. A job well done! It actually sort of inspired me, in that I've now updated the shops that I've previously worked on in a similar way in order to make them look better too, so thanks for bringing it up, as things are now better all round. Cheers! Artirtico (talk) 21:31, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Bitterblack Isle Yeah, appears they were trying to be helpful and unknowingly made a mess of things. Thanks for the cleanup. Please be sure you add a header and signature to your messages. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:21, May 15, 2013 (UTC)